Power of Friendship and Love
by Andromada-Morningstar
Summary: Hogwarts here we come! Harry your not alone and your not cutting your 7th yr at Hogwarts either! help is on the way! Demons, demi gods, and magic, o my! lets get this party started! harry potter, inuyasha percy jackson x-over!
1. Boredom and Surprises

AN: **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR HARRY POTTER!!!!!!**

Power of Friendship and Love

After the final battle with Naraku, they thought it was all over, but it wasn't not in the slightest.

****************

Kagome and InuYasha were back in Kagome's time relaxing from the final battle with Naraku, they had won everything was over.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Inuyasha

"Don't know," answered Kagome

They heard a scratch at the window, both turned towards the window to see a brown and white owl with a letter attached to its ankle.

"What is that doing here?" asked Inuyasha

"I wonder who sent the letter on its ankle."

Kagome walked over to the owl and took the letter off. It said:

Miss K. Higurashi & Mr. Inuyasha  
The room at the end of the Hall upstairs  
Higurashi Shrine

Hogwarts School  
Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Higurashi and Mr. Inuyasha,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are aware of your journey in the past and would like it if you trained your miko powers with us. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. You will find the materials in Diagon Alley, England, behind the Leaky Cauldron. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. You will be starting in your 7th year at Hogwarts

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Head mistress

Kagome spoke up first "I think we should go not like we have anything better to do!"

"True" said Inuyasha

Kagome quickly wrote a reply saying they would attend and attached to the owl's lag. The owl flew out the window. Kagome and Inuyasha headed up stairs to pack their things.

"Maybe we will finally have a peacefully life" muttered Kagome

How wrong she would be….

**R&R people!!! Thanks 4 Reading Sayonara!! **


	2. Farewells and Hellos

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR HARRY POTTER IF I DID I WOULD NOT BE WRITING THIS I WOULD BE IN THE BAHAMAS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! LOLZ

Power of Friendship and Love

Last time:

"_Maybe we will finally have a peacefully life" muttered Kagome _

_ How wrong she would be…._

On with the Fan Fiction!

When they were finished packing they went to the well house so they could tell everyone that they wouldn't be back for a year. (the well is still open, the story wouldn't work if it wasn't)

"Hey everyone!" yelled to the people in the distance. They ran over to her,

"Hello Kagome, whats up?" asked Sango

"Well me and Inuyasha are going away for a while….."

"Where are you guys going?" Miroku asked confused

"Well you see we got this letter by owl saying we've been accepted to a magic school, the term starts September 1st, and goes till summer." Answered Kagome

"Oh" Miroku and and Sango said a little sad

"Don't worry we have breaks during the year we will come and visit!"

"Alright far enough we have nothing to do anyway," stated Miroku

"How are you going to tell Shippo?" asked Sango a little worried

"Oh no I didn't think about that!" Kagome almost yelled, Shippo was her adopted son and she didn't want to leave him. But like a miracle an owl swooped by and dropped an letter in front of Kagome. She opened it and read it over then let out a sigh of relief.

"He can come with us as long as he doesn't cause any trouble." Kagome said happily

"That's great!" Sango said

"Yup oh by the way me and Sango have something to tell you!" Miroku said

"What?" Kagome asked a little confused. Sango smiled brightly and said

"We're getting married!" Kagome almost fell over if wasn't for Inuyasha standing behind her she would have fell backwards.

"OMG!! I'm so happy for you two!!" Kagome squealed and hugged her two best friends.

"Thank You" they both said

Then Inuyasha stiffened. "What is it?" Kagome asked

"Sesshomaru" he growled

A couple seconds letter Sesshy stepped out of the bushes Rin right next to him.

"Is this some kind of joke miko?!" Sesshy half shouted

"What?" Kagome asked

"Rin got this letter to attend a place call Hogwarts in your time," he said

"No its not a joke Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said, "We go letters too"

"Just you and Kagome?" he asked

"Yup" Kagome said, "If Rin wants to go she can come with us I can take care of her!" Kagome smiled ate Rin and she smiled back. Rin was now 12 years old and wanted a little freedom. (and to get away from Jakken) Sesshy looked at Rin for a few seconds and then asked, "Are you sure you want to go?"

"I am Lord Sesshomaru, this will be a good experience!" she said

"Alright I will let you go but you must be careful!" he said, she nodded and gave him a hug and walked over to Kagome then turned back to her Lord and said,

"Good luck with Jakken" Everyone laughed, and to everyone's surprise he smiled and said,

"He won't act up with just me around don't worry" they said there far wells and Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Rin left for Kagome's time. When they got back they told Rin all about Kagome's world.

"This will be a great experience for you!" said Kagome

"I know I will learn a lot Kagome." Rin said smiling

"So when do we leave?" asked Inuyasha

"Well on the piece a paper attached to our letter it said a 2 weeks before term starts a guy named Hagrid would come get us." Said Kagome

"That's tomorrow!" yelled Inuyasha, Kagome's eyes widened in realization,

"Your right! Rin come with me so I can get you some cloths." Rin nodded and followed Kagome to her room. Inuyasha sat down on the couch and took a nap.

R&R PEOPLE!!! Next time I will be writing a little more I don't know though, either way we will be running in to the Potter gang if I write as much as I think I will. Sayonara!


	3. New Faces and Wands

DISCAMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!! (EXEPT THE IDEA FOR THE CROOSOVER AND THE PLOT!)

Power of Friendship and Love

That night the only one who slept all night was Inuyasha! Every one else was WAY to excited to sleep. When Inuyasha got up breakfast was already on the table, curtsey of Kagome.

"Thought I smelt food!" said Inuyasha

"Yup Rin and I made it this morning!" said Kagome, "Oh my we only have an hour to get ready to go!"

"Yah I'm done so I will go get ready, Shippo you wanna come?" Rin asked

"Sure cus!" Shippo, Kagome giggled and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. After the two left the room Inuyasha asked, "Why did you agree to watch Rin anyway?"

"Because she needs some freedom from Sesshomaru, don't you think?" she asked

"Yah I do, the only thing is she is going to be in a different year…"

"I'm sure she will make friends!" she stated, "either way go get ready we only have 30 minutes left to get ready."

"Ok"

30 minutes later everyone was outside with their belongings, when a very tall man appeared walking up the steps of the shrine, he said "Hello! You must be the students I'm suppose to pick up."

"Yup that's us!" said Kagome, "if you don't mind me asking what are you?"

Hagrid chuckled and answered, "Well I am half human half giant, almost like your friend over here but instead of demon giant."

"Ok" Kagome said, "How are we getting to London from here?"

Hagrid pulled out an old watch and help it out then said, "What we have to do is put all your hands on here make sure your holding on to all your stuff" they all put their hands on the watch and Hagrid continued, "Ok we are going to start spinning, when I say let go let go ok?' they all nodded, and with in seconds they were all spinning they heard Hagrid yell, "LET GO!" and they did. When they got up they looked around in astonishment, they were in London! Not outside of course it looked like they were in a pub. "Welcome to Leaky Cauldron" said Hagrid, "Tom will show you to your rooms, when your done putting you stuff away come out back!" they all nodded. Tom the innkeeper showed them all to their rooms the girls shared a room and the boys shared a room. When the put their stuff in their rooms they meet Hagrid out back.

"What are we doing back here?" asked Inuyasha

"Watch this!" said Hagrid. He tapped the bricks on the wall and every one watched in awe as the bricks separated to revel a path.

"Wow!" they all said at once

Hagrid laughed and said, "Welcome to Diagon Ally"

The first thing the group did was stop at the bank and transfer their muggle money for wizarding money. Then they headed to get all their books, robes, and caldrons. "Next you have to get your wands" Hagrid said, "go right in there" he pointed towards Olavader's Wand shop. Every one nodded and went towards the shop.

"Hello?" Kagome said once they were in the shop

"Ah I have been expecting all of you." Said Olavander

"You have?" asked Kagome

"Yes I know everyone who comes into my and ever will come into my shop!" Kagome nodded "So who's up first?" Rin stepped forwarded, "Which is you wand arm?" She held out her right arm and a tape measure started to measure her arm. Olavander took a wand out of a box and handed it to Rin, "Give it a wave!" he said she waved it and sparks shot out of it. "Very good that's the one for you, unicorn hair and maple wood 11 inches!" She thanked him and moved behind Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha stepped forward together. "We will go together." Kagome said, Olavander nodded. After 30 minutes of looking for a wands for both of them, Inuyasha heard him mutter "I wonder.." He came back with to boxes, both the same, he took the wands out and handed one to each of them. As soon as they touched the wands a glow formed around both of them. "Very interesting" Olavander said

"What?" asked Kagome and Inuyasha

"Well that wand that the both of you are holding has only been used by two other people, one good, and one evil. It is very strange that you two would get those wands because the boy that goes to Hogwarts right now that has that wand is destined to save our world. He is right outside the store actually." Olavander pointed out a window and Kagome and Inuyasha saw a boy with a lighting shaped scar on his forehead, no more then Kagome's age. They thanked Olavander and left the store. They met up with Hagrid at the pet store where they all bought owls, Kagome's was pure white, Inuyasha's was brown with black tipped wings, and Rin's owl was pure black with white tipped wings. During dinner that night Kagome walked up to Hagrid and asked him about the boy Olavander told them about. "Do you know a boy with a lighting shaped scar on his forehead?" She asked

Hagrid looked at her for a second and then answered, "His name is Harry Potter, why do you ask?"

"Olavander said that the wands we got today me and Inuyasha that is, have only been owned by two other people before us" she paused, "He said one was pure evil and the other very good, that they were opposites" she finished.

"I don't think I am the right person to explain that story to you, but Harry is staying her at the inn tonight, why don't you go ask him about it he is in room 11" Hagrid said

"Thank You I think I will go talk to him I can relate to fighting people that are pure evil" she got up and headed towards room 11.

**R&R people! Things are going to get very interesting! Sayonara!! **


	4. Questions and Answers

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! BUT MY NAME!**

**Power of Friendship and Love**

Kagome walked up to room 11 and took in a deep breath before knocking.

"Hello?" Kagome said

"Come in!" said a guys voice

"Are you Harry Potter?" she asked

"Yup that's me what do you need?"

"Well I'm new here this year and well when me and my friend were in the wand shop the man told us that the wands we got were only ever owned by two people before us," she paused the boy was looking at her questioningly, "he told us that you were destined to save the world." She finished he looked at for a second and then decided to tell her the truth.

"Well I am suppose to save the world and the guy who has the other wand, his name is Voldemort. He is a dark wizard who has killed many innocent people, including my parents." He said sadly

"I'm sorry," she said, "If it helps any I can relate, I have traveled back to Feudal era Japan for one purpose, to destroy an evil half demon named Naraku. He wanted to use this," she pulled out a necklace with a pink jewel on it, "this is the Shikon no Tama, or the jewel of four soles. To increase his power so he could take over the world. In his quest to collect the shards of the jewel he killed and cursed so many innocent people, one of who I am best friends with, a man named Miroku." She finished

"That is a interesting story," he said, "Those two sound almost the same!" They both laughed, but Kagome stopped abruptly, it couldn't be that this Voldemort guy was Naraku's reincarnation, could it?

"Oh no," she said

"What?" Harry asked

"This is not good!" she practically yelled

"What isn't good?" he asked very confused

"When you said that they were the same, that jogged my memory on something that happened to me along time ago." She sounded worried

"Whats that?" he asked a little worried himself

"When I was 15 I was dragged down the well at my family shrine by a giant monster, and once I was in the Feudal era, I found out that I was the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo, I'm thinking we may have a problem on our hands if what I am thinking is true" she finished

"What were you thinking?" he asked

"That this Voldemort guy is Naraku's reincarnation!" she partly yelled

"Oh no that's not good!" he yelled

"I have to go tell Inuyasha about this!" she said on her way out but Harry stopped her

"I know I am going to need your help, that's why we have the same wand. I think we should be friends!" he said

"I think so to!" she said, "I will see you later I have to tell my friends about this! Bye!" she said and then left. When she was gone Harry quickly wrote a letter to Dumbouldore, telling him what he just found out. He hopped that this wouldn't come back to haunt him.

Back with Kagome:

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha yelled

"NARAKU MOST HAVE BEEN REINCARNATED IT TO THIS VOLDEMORT GUY!" Kagome yelled

"Who ever is in charge of the reincarnation process is a huge idiot!" Inuyasha stated

"So what should we do?"

"I think we should stay friends with this Harry guy, he could really help us in the long run."

"True but should we send Rin back to Sesshomaru considering how dangerous it is?"

"No. She will be fine with us," he paused, "We should get some sleep we will be leaving tomorrow."

They said their good nights and headed of to their own rooms

**********

The next day everyone was rushing around getting things ready. Once they were ready to leave they found out that they would be traveling with Harry to the train station. Once they got there they found Platform 9 ¾. Harry led them through the train hallways to the compartment that he and is friends usually shared. "Make yourself at home!" he said nicely

"So I see you've made so new friends Potter!" said a new voice

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! IM SOOOO EVIL!!!!!**

**Who was that anyway? I can tell you who ever it is, is going to get their butt kicked next chapter!!!**

**Anyway! R&R people!!!! Sayonara! **


	5. New Friends and a Foe

**DICLAMER I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON!!!**

I had no clue that I was going to through Percy and friends into the mix when I firs started writing this. It just happened! But just a heads up I have always wanted to be a demi-god-witch-demon, so since it's my story I am! You will meet my character in this chapter, her name is Shadow she is a full black dog demon and her father is Poseidon, she is also a witch! Shadow is based of me so please don't judge her to harshly at first you will grow to love her over time just as my friends have grown to love me! Oh by the way I am coming back to Hogwarts I had left in my 3rd year and am now back to finish my witch training! But every one will know me since I have been to camp half-blood and the feudal era! Now that I have kept you waiting, please enjoy this wonderful 3 way cross over!!

Key:

Greek: _blah blah blah_

English: blah blah blah

Chapter 5

New friends and a Foe

_Last time:_

"So I see you've made so new friends Potter!" said a new voice

On with the FanFic!

Harry turned around and glared at the boys standing at the compartment door.

"What do you want Malfoy!" He growled

"Oh nothing with you Potter, I just wanted to warn these new comers that they are making the wrong friends." Draco snarled at Harry

"We don't need your opinion OR advice on who we make friends with!" Kagome yelled at the blond haired boy

"Wow not much has changed since I left Draco is still being an asshole and Kagome is still on the defensive, I guess I don't have much to catch up except school work!" came a new girls voice. Everyone immediately looked to the door to see a girl with long black hair with strikes of silver through it. On her wrists were to silver bracelets, that most people in the compartment knew could change into 2 deadly swords. But the thing that stood out most were her eyes, they were icy blue. She was wearing a blue tank top, with faded denim jeans. The first one in the compartment to react to the appearance of this girl was Rin.

"Shadow!!" She yelled as she tackled her to the floor

"Hey Rin! You've grown haven't you?" Shadow said

"Yah I'm pretty tall now! But what are you doing here?"

"Oh I came back to finish my magic education, plus my half-brother and his girlfriend got accepted and my dad told me to come back and watch him since will all be in our 7th year." Shadow finished well getting up off the ground. She walked right by Draco who then passed out from the appearance of the Gryfindoor girl he had, had a crush on since his first year. Crab and Goyal picked him up and walked him back to their compartment.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Harry said to one of his oldest (and best) friends he had ever had

"Yah I haven't seen you since my brother broke up with you." InuYasha said to the dog demon

"Yah we missed you, you were the only one who could keep him in line." Kagome stated

"Yah well I guess things change, but InuYasha did your brother ever tell you why he broke up with me?" Everyone in the compartment who knew Sesshomaru shook there heads. "Then let me tell you, it was because I had more power then him. He had this idea in his head that the woman in the relationship had to be weaker then the man." Shadow said calmly

"That's so stupid!" Kagome and Rin said at the same time

"I know," she paused, "oh look who's here!" Everyone looked up to see a boy and a girl holding hands. The boy had messy black hair and sea green eyes. The girl had wavy blond hair that was tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes were stormy green.

"Hello." They both said

"Hey!" Everyone but Shadow said. Harry moved over so the two newcomers could sit next to each other.

"Thanks," the girl said to Harry then turned to Shadow, "Can you introduce us to your friends?" She asked politely, Shadow nodded and started pointing to people while saying there names, "This is Harry, Kagome, InuYasha, and Rin. I don't know were Ron and Hermione are though. I know you'll become friends with her very quickly Annabeth!" Shadow said and then turned to her friends and said, "This is my half-brother Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth." She finished

"So I'm guessing if he's your half-brother then he is also a child of Poseidon." Harry stated

"Yes I am," Percy, said nicely, "I still can't believe we got accepted to a magic school."

Then they heard some people shouting, "Ron it's not right to pick on 1st years! You're a prefect you should be setting an example for them!" a girls voice yelled

"I don't care all I know is I want to sit down!" he yelled back at her. As soon as they walked into their compartment their jaws dropped, for 2 reasons. 1. There were tons of people in the compartment. 2. Their old best friend Shadow was leaning up against a window smiling at them. "Omg! Shadow your back!" the girl yelled and ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Wow sis are you this popular with everyone?" Percy asked and Annabeth giggled

"Pretty much." She said to her brother, and then turned back to her best friend, "Hermione let me introduce my half-brother Percy, his very intelligent girlfriend Annabeth, and my good friends Rin, Kagome, and InuYasha." She finished

"It's nice to meet you all, bye the way this is Ron!" she pointed to the guy standing next to her.

"Hey." He said

"So Annabeth, are you a demi-god just like Percy?" Hermione asked the girl

"Yes I am, my mother is Athena goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy." She said it like it was nothing, but got a huge gasp from Hermione

"That's amazing! Maybe you could teach me a thing of two I love to learn!" Annabeth smiled at her this was going to be a great year.

(Skipping to the Sorting ceremony)

"Welcome back to another great year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said to all the students. "We have some new students that must be sorted before we can begin our feast they have traveled a long distance to learn with us. Professor if you will."

Professor McGonagall nodded and pulled out a small list

"Annabeth Chase!" Annabeth came up and sat done on the stool it took a few seconds but the hat yelled out "Gryfindoor!"

"Peruses Jackson!" he walked up a little angry that they used his full name but sat down before the hat didn't even touch his head and it yelled out "Gryfindoor!"

Clapping erupted from the Gryfindoor table as the two took their seats next to each other. "InuYasha Tishiu!" InuYasha walked up and sat down the hat yelled out, "Gryfindoor!"

"Kagome Higurashi!" She walked up and got a few catcalls in the process. She sat down the hat yelled out, "Gryfindoor!"

"Rin Tai" she walked up and sat down. The hat yelled out, "Gryfindoor!"

The table clapped loudly. The headmaster put his hand up for silence. "We also have two new DADA teachers this year, Miss. Nightshade, who is a former Gryfindoor student who offered to come back this year to help teach this position!" There were a lot of catcalls and cheers from every table including Slytharin. Percy turned toward Harry and said, "I thought she said she was finishing her education!" Harry shrugged

"She doesn't always come right out and say what she's doing most of the time."

Dumbledore put his hand up again. Every thing became silent. "We also have one more DADA teacher to introduce, he is much like Miss. Nightshade, and may I welcome, Mr. Tai!" Shadow's head flew up to look at the man who had just appeared next to Dumbledore. This by far was the worst day of her life! At the Gryfindoor table Kagome, Rin, and InuYasha were staring wide eyed at the person they thought they were going to be able to get away from this year.

"I can't believe this!" Rin almost yelled Sesshomaru looked at her questioningly, but she turned her head away from him. He frowned this was not how she usually acted towards him. "Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said and food appeared everywhere.

Shadow's POV

Damn him! I thought to my self. Why was he here anyway? Doesn't he get the point that he was suffocating Rin so she left for Hogwarts! He is such a dumb ass! 'But you still love him even after everything he said to you' her conscious said. It was right she had never told any one but she still loved Sesshomaru but she didn't know if he felt the same way. Maybe she could find out some time this year. 'It's worth a try' she thought with a sigh.

Sesshomaru's POV

I had a felling my hunch would be right about her coming back to teach at Hogwarts. I know I will be able to win her back! I did some stupid things but I know I can make up for it. She was always by my side and I pushed her away. That was by far the stupidest thing I have ever done. It's time I fix this mistake once and for all!

Normal POV

(After the Feast)

"I CAN'T BELIVE HE IS TEACHING HER!" Rin yelled once they were in the Gryfindoor common room.

"Maybe it's not the worst thing." Kagome said, everyone looked at her like she was crazy but she continued, "Maybe he didn't come to watch you Rin, maybe he came to win back Shadow."

"She's probably right." InuYasha said, "My brother never knows what he's got till it's gone." Most of them nodded

"Well we better get some sleep, classes start tomorrow and we need to be ready!" Hermione said they said their good nights and parted ways to their dormitories. It was going to me a loooong day tomorrow.

**Well I did add Percy and Annabeth! Shadow is having problems of her own and Sesshy needs to fix some mistakes…..so R&R ppl and Sayonara till next time!**


	6. Potions and Patronesses

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Power of Friendship and Lover Potions and Patronesses

Everyone was sitting at the Gryfindoor table eating breakfast when Rin finally got tired of the silence and asked, "Is there any chance that we will get to meet your parents this year?" She asked Percy and Annabeth they both shrugged their shoulders.

"Who knows whats going to happen this year, I'm just wondering if my dad new that Shadow was teaching here." Percy said

"Yah no one ever knows what the gods are up to, we might see them we might not, it's really hard to say."

"Hey guys!" they all looked up to see Shadow running up to them, "I herd you guys have potions first, that's a real bummer!"

"Yah I was hoping that your brother would be able to keep his sanity but I guys not." Harry said

"What do you mean?" asked Percy

"Well you see the potions Master is Snape, he hates Gryfindoors!" Shadow stated

"Yah he is totally unfair!" Ron said

"Shadow!" they all turned to see Sesshy calling her name, she sighed.

"I wish I had some beads of segregation." She muttered as she walked away

"What class do we have after potions?" Annabeth asked

"Are favorite," Harry said, "Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

"Yes so we have Shadow for the second class!" Rin shouted

"Well no, you are in a different year you will have her the period after us sorry!" Kagome said

"Oh no! Were going to be late to potions!" they all hurried down to the dungeons.

"Oh look what we have here, 7 Gryfindoors are late, that will be 100 points from Gryfindoor!" he said with a smirk on his face.

"That won't be necessary Snape they were helping me prepare for my first DADA class, it would be unfair to blame them for a teachers mistake don't you agree?" Snape turned around to see Sesshy standing behind him he nodded and allowed the students to go into the class with out any trouble. Throughout all of potions class Snape glared at Harry. Harry just smirked and concentrated on his potion.

(DADA class)

"I wonder what Shadow is going to be teaching us this year." Kagome wondered out load.

"If I'm right it has something to do with Patronesses." Harry said they walked into class 5 minutes before it started they were the only ones there.

"Hello guys!" Shadow said as soon as they walked in. "I'm happy you're here early, I need some help getting that trunk into the middle of the room." Harry and Percy both grabbed one handle on either side of the trunk. "Wow, this is heavy!" Harry said through gritted teeth, Percy just nodded.

"I would expect so, there is a certain type of bogart in there that will help us practice our patronesses." Shadow said

As soon as all the students arrived, the class began. Shadow and Sesshomaru were at the front of the room.

"Ok, this year we are going to be learning two types of defense, physical and magical." Shadow said, Hermione's hand went up. "Yes, Miss. Granger?"

"Why do we need to learn physical defense, doesn't magic work on every type of creature?"

"No, magic will not work on two types of creatures. Does any one know what those two creatures are?" Annabeth's hand shot up, "Miss. Chase."

"The only two creatures in the world that can't be harmed by magic are gods, or immortal begins, and demons."

"Very good! 40 points to Gryfindoor!" This time Draco's hand shot into the air. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy." Harry expected a rude remark but instead Draco asked a very good question.

"What does she mean by gods? I thought there was only one god."

"That is a very good question." Sesshomaru said, speaking for the first time, "There was a time hundreds of years a go when people believed in the gods, these gods or goddess explained why certain things happened. For example, the change of season, Demeter's daughter Persephone had been taken away from her by Hades Lord of the Dead, she was forced to stay with Hades 6 months out of the year. When Persephone was with Hades, Demeter was sad, that is why there was winter, when she was with her daughter she was happy, so at that time it was summer."

"That was a very good question, 30 points to Slytharin." Shadow said, then Cho Chang's hand went into the air. "Yes, Miss. Chang."

"Professor Nightshade, there were rumors going around that you were the child of a god, is that true?" Shadow smiled at her and answered,

"It is true, my father is a god, to be exacted he is the god of the sea, Poseidon." There were gasps from some of the students that didn't know Shadow that well. Sesshomaru put a hand up for silence and everything became silent.

"Does anyone now what a child of a god and a human is called?" Percy's hand went up. "Mr. Jackson?"

"They are called demi-gods." He answered

"Correct, sometimes though it won't be a human that the god falls in love with, like with Professor Nightshade's case instead of her being half human, she is a full demon with the powers of her godly parent."

"We can answer more questions at the end of class but we need to get today's lesson started." Shadow stated, "We are going to practice a magical defense spell for dementors, called a patroness. Can every one please line up against the wall so I can demonstrate." Every one did as they were told. Once everyone was against the wall, Shadow nodded to Sesshomaru who was standing next to the trunk. He waved his hand over the front of it and it clicked open. As soon as it opened a fake dementor came out of the trunk. Shadow yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" A silver Pegasus ran straight at the dementor, it pushed it all the way back into the trunk. As soon as it was in Sesshomaru closed the trunk. All the students clapped. And then Draco asked, "What type of animal was that?"

"Does any one in here have a guess at what that could have been?" She asked, Percy's hand went up and she gave him a bright smile, "Mr. Jackson."

"It was a Pegasus, it is basically a horse with wings."

"Very good, I am willing to give any one in here 10 points if they can guess why my patroness is a Pegasus." To everyone's surprise the first hand up was Draco's. "Draco, what do you think?"

"I remember reading something about how Poseidon had created horses, I think it was because your dad had created horses and you grew up learning about Greek mythology." He said simply

"That is correct 10 points to Slytharin!" She sounded proud of him and it made Harry sick. Sesshomaru whispered something in her ear and she nodded, "I'm sorry to disappoint you all but class is over!" There were a lot of gowns, but everyone started to make there way out. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kagome, InuYasha, Percy, Annabeth will you please stay after class." Shadow said sweetly. As soon as everyone was gone Sesshomaru closed the doors and Shadow but a spell on it to prevent any one from esdropping. "Alright I needed to talk to all of you for an important reason, its regarding Voldemort." Ron was the only one who flinched but it went unnoticed, "I have a plan that might be able to work, it will also really piss Voldemort off." Harry smiled. This was the one of the things he really liked about Shadow she was always so confident, and always did what she knew was right he totally trusted her.

"What's the plan!" he said

"We can't tell you all of it because we still need to check on parts of it, but the main jest of it is to alley ourselves with as many people as we can. We already got support from all the Gods on Olympus, even Hades. We also rallied up some demons that we know from the feudal era, who have agreed to help us."

"When were you planning all of this?" Harry asked

"It has been being planned for quit a while." Sesshomaru said

"The other part is going to be reveled on Christmas Eve at the Order meeting," Shadow said and looked at the people that knew nothing about the order and said, "You have all been excepted into the Order of The Phoenix so you will be attending this meeting with us."

"Are we going to be holding it a Grimwulld Place?" Asked Harry

"Yes we are, we have to." Shadow said looking at Harry who seemed a little bit down about going back there since it used to be his God Father's place.

"It will all make sense on Christmas Eve why were holding it there." Said Sesshomaru sympathetically to Harry seeing how depressed he was.

"Ok." Harry said

"But there is some other news, this has nothing to do with Voldemort but I wanted to tell you guys early. We are having a Halloween Party this year!" They all looked up at her and smiled. Then Percy said,

"Why do I have a felling that you had asked Dumbledore if we could have a Halloween Party?"

"Because she did, I was there when she asked." Sesshomaru said looking at Shadow not Percy.

"You guys better get to your next class I don't want you to get in trouble! Oh and by the way Dumbledore wants to see all of you in his office after dinner tonight." She said, they said their farewells and headed of to their next class.

**Ok we learned a lot in this chapter! But you're just going to have to guess what is going to happen at the Order meeting until I get that Chapter up. I think the next chapter is going to have the Halloween party in it. I already have costumes picked out for everyone! R&R People!! Sayonara!!!**


	7. Parties and Visitors

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; it's so said but so true!**

Power of Friendship and Love

Chapter 7: Parties and Visitors

It was now the end of October and the Halloween Party was approaching! Everyone was getting ready in his or her dorms. Shadow was in the girl's dorm and Sesshy was in the guy's dorm.

Girl's dorm:

"Hey Kagome are you almost done?" Rin yelled through the dressing room door. (That Shadow had summoned!)

"Yah one sec!" She steeped out of the dressing room; she was wearing a priestess outfit that Shadow had made for her. The pants were royal blue and the top was silver. Her hair was braided back with two strands hanging down along her face.

"You look wonderful!" Rin shouted.

"Thanks, this is the first time I have worn a priestess outfit and not looked like Kikyo. I actually feel like myself!"

"That is the precise reason why I made you the outfit. You shouldn't have to look like someone else your whole life." They turned around to see Shadow, and as soon as they did their jaws dropped. She was wearing a royal blue skirt that touched the floor; her top was midnight black with intricate silver designs on the rim. The top only came half way down to the waist of the skirt, but in the back it flourished down like a cape. The necklace she was wearing was a blue crescent moon; she also was wearing matching earrings. The outer layer of her hair was sitting upon the top of her head wrapped in a bun and the rest of her hair cascaded down her back. She had revealed her true demoness form so her markings were visible. To top off the whole outfit, she was wearing a silver tiara.

"You look gorgeous!" squealed Kagome.

"Thank You. You do as well." She turned to Rin and saw that she didn't have a costume and asked, "Where is your outfit?" Rin frowned and answered,

"I couldn't find any thing."

"I have the perfect thing!" said Shadow. She waved her hand in front of Rin and a whole new outfit appeared on her. Rin looked in the mirror and saw that she was wearing a red dress with an up and down cut of the bottom trim; the sleeves flourished out over her hands. She noticed she was holding a pitchfork and had fake devil ears on her head. She had blood red lipstick on and black eyeliner.

"Do you like it?" Shadow asked looking at the young girl.

"I love it!" She said and hugged Shadow in a death grip.

"Where's Annabeth?" Kagome asked

"I'm right here!" She said walking up to them. She was dressed as Cleopatra.

"Nice choose Annabeth!" Rin said.

"Ok I'm done!" Came Hermione's voice, they looked over to see she was dressed as a pop star. (use your imagination with one!)

"We better get down to the common room so we can meet the boys!"

"Ok" they all said

With the boys:

"You guys should hurry up we can't keep the girls waiting!" Percy said. He was dressed as a Pirate, and had his sword riptide out.

"Well I'm done." InuYasha said, he was wearing his normal feudal era clothing.

"Me too." Sesshomaru said behind Inuyasha, he was also wearing his normal feudal era clothing. (Mr. Fluffykins!)

"Ok, so the only people left are Harry and Ron." Percy said

"Were right here!" came Harry's voice they looked over at him; he was wearing punk cloths, while Ron was wearing Goth cloths. Both had mohawks.

"Nice choice you two, now lets get going!" Inuyasha said.

In the common room:

"Hello boys!" came Annabeth's voice.

"Hey!" They all said, but they weren't looking at Annabeth, they were looking at Shadow.

"Alright lets get going they are holding the party outside by the forest!" Shadow said. Once they were all out side they noticed the party had already started.

"Hermione, Annabeth, Kagome we have to go get ready to sing remember?" Shadow asked.

"Oh right lets get going!" said Annabeth she turned to Percy, "I'll be back after we sing." And she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"See yah later Ron!" Hermione said and also kissed him on the cheek. Shadow looked at them and smiled but the truth was told in her eyes, she was sad that she didn't have a boyfriend that cared like that. (Awwwww) She sighed and headed off towards the stage and the other girls followed. 2 minutes after the girls left Dumbouldore walked on to the stage and got everyone's attention and then said, "I hope you are having fun at tonight's party! We have a special treat for you all tonight, 3 of our students and one of our teachers are going to be singing for us tonight! Give a round of applause for Annabeth, Hermione, Kagome, and Shadow!" Everyone clapped and a few people whistled once the girls walked one to stage.

"Tonight we are going to be singing a song called One Step at a Time! We hope you enjoy!" Came Shadow's voice through the microphone. Then the girls started singing:

Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

_[Chorus:]_  
We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

_[Chorus]_

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
when you need to find the strength  
It's your faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time

The audience erupted in clapping, whistling and shouts for more. The girls bowed and exited the stage. All the boys but Sesshomaru met the girls as soon as they got off the stage. "You guys were great!" Percy yelled and hugged Annabeth at the same time.

"Yah you could make a living on singing!" Ron said and then kissed Hermione

"That was great Kagome!" Inuyasha said and pulled Kagome into a hug.

"I'll be back." Said Shadow in a little bit of a disappointed voice and started to walk away. _'So much for Sesshomaru still liking me' _she thought to her self her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. She found an empty table and sat down, put her head into her arms and cried silently. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard someone pulling out a chair. She looked up expecting to see one of her friends but instead she saw some one she hadn't seen in years.

"Dad" She whispered.

"Hello Shadow, that was a wonderful performance just now." He said to her softly.

She wiped the tears off her face and then said, "Thanks, but what are you doing here?"

"Some of the other Gods and I decided to stop by and check on our kids and speak with Dumbledore about the war." She nodded but didn't say anything, but her father continued, "Why are you crying any way? Usually you're the life of a party!" She couldn't help but smile but it went away quickly, but she answered,

"It's Sesshomaru…"

"Ah, I heard that he was teaching here."

"Yah I still love him but I don't know if he feels the same way."

"I would just go right up and ask him instead of waiting for him to come to you, it would save time and cause you less pain." Her father pointed out.

"I think you right I'll try that!" She smiled at him.(This is all Aphrodite's fault!)(bum bum bum)

"Now I better go find Percy. If he finds out I was here and didn't stop by to say 'hi' he'll be angry." Shadow laughed

"Well I'm going to go find Sesshomaru so bye!" They parted ways to look for the others. Shadow walked about 20 ft before being stopped again, but this time it was by her cousin Nico.

"Hey Shadow!"

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Oh my dad is getting me in rolled in this school, but he won't tell me why."

"Who knows, either way I'm happy that you're coming here. What year are you going to be in?"

"I'm going into 7th."

"I see well I'm actually a teacher here, I teach DADA."

"Cool!"

"I have to go find someone. You should go look for Percy."

"Ok!"

Nico went off in the other direction and Shadow kept going forward. She went about 100ft and bumped in to some one else, but this time it was the person she was looking for, "Oh sorry" She said

"It's fine, I've been looking for you for a while." Said Sesshy

"Me too."

"Lets go down to the Black Lake and talk it's much more private and quiet"

They never guessed what would happen next

**R&R PEOPLE!**


	8. Waters part 1

Chapter 8: Waters Part 1

**Author's Note:** **All indentations are people's thoughts. **_**All things indented and bolded are when people try to speak to others through thought.**_

_Disclaimer:_

Me: Do I own you Percy?

Percy: No

Me: Harry, do I own you?

Harry: No

Me: Uncle Fluffy, do I own you?

Sesshomaru: I AM NOT FLUFFY!

Me: So that's a yes?

Sesshomaru: NO!

**sobs in the background**

Third Person POV:

Sesshomaru eagerly agreed. The sounds of obnoxious teenagers and Lady Gaga music were ringing annoyingly in his ears. Walking very slowly they both arrived at the beach, with the warm sand covering both of their shoes.

The words at the tip of Sesshomaru's tongue were just about to make their way out when Shadow suddenly started swaying. Sesshomaru's knee-jerk reaction was to hold out his hands and catch her, saving her from her fall.

"Are you alright Shadow?"

"I'm fine." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. She was obviously a bad liar.

"Alright, alright, just a little dizzy. It's been a long time since I've been in the water. I think I need a little swim." Sesshomaru nodded understanding.

He steadied her carefully on her feet. So slowly that it almost looked painful to watch, Shadow walked toward the water. Eventually she descended into the black waters.

Shadow POV:

I descended down into the pitch-blackness of the waters. The immediate burst of secure ness and energy is simply indescribable. As I was about to emerge from the water and rejoin Sesshomaru I felt a tug in my gut.

Immediately I was hyper-alert. This unpleasant feeling only came to me when something bad was going to happen. Before I had time to process much else, I felt something extremely sharp have a death grip around my ankles. Looking down I saw one of the most scary things I have ever seen in all of my existence. Let me tell you, that's a **really **long time.

Two green colored things had grabbed me. Their faces looked a tad too circular to be a human's but too skinny to be anything resembling healthy. The eyes were roughly the size of golf balls with reptilian resembling pupils. Their noses, well more of snouts, were just above mouths that were so incredibly huge that I had to wonder how many towels could possibly fit. Right behind those disgustingly thick lips were rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth. On top of all that they had stringy, noodle-like hair that easily resembled Medusa's. Though I hated to admit it, I knew exactly what these creatures were. Evil Mermaids.

Kicking wildly and using all water force possible, I tried to get them off so I could rise once again to the service. Desperate now, was I to see Sesshomaru's smiling face once again.

Another tug in my gut forced me to glance to my right, though at that moment I wished I hadn't. Swarming towards me like wasps were three more mermaids.

Fighting them was hard! I was very much outnumbered. My efforts were in vain though, because one of them launched a boulder with the speed of a rocket towards my head.

This had been so sudden that I was completely frozen with shock. My surrounding became fuzzy at an incredibly rapid pace. Knowing there was not more hope for me, and having a good idea of who (or it) was behind this, I sighed. Silently I thought the only words that could possibly comfort me in a moment like this. _I love you Sesshomaru. _Then I faded into the black.

Sesshomaru's POV:

_Where the heck is she? How can you possibly get lost in the water? All you have to do is swim up for crying out loud! Thirty minutes is long enough! Ugh, ugh, ugh, triple ugh._

As you can tell, I'm not exactly a patient person. Getting annoyed, and worried (I say that regrettingly), I dove into the water.

Saying I was as blind as a bat down there was an understatement. It was pitch black down there!

_**For goodness sake, I really don't feel like playing hide-and-seek right now!**_

_**Oh, my head!**_

_What the frig?!?_ Sighing I kept up my search for her.

Percy & Poseidon:

"So, you and Annabeth, huh?" Poseidon and Percy were having their annual father-son conversations. As his father was saying this, Percy was blushing to such an extreme that people thought he invented a new color. Much, much, much brighter then Ron's hair.

Percy was about to make a run for it when all of a sudden they both felt an uneasy feeling that something was incredibly wrong. The sea was calling them to go forward.

Voices of the sea were swirling around in their minds with thoughts so frantic that Percy was almost certain he would collapse. Both needing to ease the water and the creatures in it, they approached the beach and dove deep into the depths of the waters.

Sesshomaru POV:

After searching for Shadow for at least five minutes my nerves were coming to the extreme. She couldn't have possibly hid this well on purpose. Something must have happened to her! That thought made my heart race even more. At that point I was nothing but determined to find her.

Shadow POV:

The pounding in my head was almost too much to bear. My body was so incredibly stiff that I couldn't help but moan.

I tried to move my limbs but couldn't. Cold, hard chains were so difficult to penetrate that eventually I simply gave up.

_I so wish I just had something to drink instead. Ow, ow, ow, ow, and even more ow._

I was only semi-conscious and was slipping much faster than my liking. Soon, I faded back into the darkness.

Percy POV:

At this point I was worried. Even a little scared. Though I could see nothing wrong with the water in the lake, (I couldn't see anything at all), I didn't understand what all the panic was about.

My father was at unease too. Neither one of us had any clue as to whatever was wrong. Both of us were determined though, so we raced through the water to find the cause of the panic.

**Don't you just love those cliffhangers? R&R people of the earth!**


	9. waters part 2

**Chapter 9: Waters Part 2**

Disclaimer: If the earth was perfect than I would own all that was InuYasha, Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson. Sadly though, the world will never be perfect.

Shadow POV:

I was coming in and out of consciousness. I was a little more awake, but I knew it wouldn't be that way for long. As quickly as I could, I examined my surroundings.

Using my father's powers from within I was able to see my surroundings, but only just. The ceiling was about forty feet high. Underneath me was a black and white tiled floor. The wall behind me was filled with a molding sort of material. My position forced me to face the door. My only chance I had to escape this evil fortress. I would've come up with some sort of plan of escape by that point, but the pounding in my head was so great that, even with the water healing, I still sunk back down to unconsciousness

Sesshomaru POV:

Swimming around in the waters, I searched. Even though I knew my search was pointless because I could no longer use sight, I still had to try. Then I abruptly stopped in my tracks.

_Wow, I am so stupid! How could I have not thought of this before!_

Cussing inwardly at myself for my own stupidity, I started doing something I should have done long before.

Shadow and I have known each other for years, decades, even centuries. Our minds were so attuned with each other that we both had a telepathic connection in which we could talk to each other in our minds.

I searched for her thoughts; but when I found them though, they were very fuzzy. They were only this way when Shadow is either asleep or unconscious. Very faintly, I heard her thoughts.

_Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, got to find a way out, Sesshomaru._

Using my new found will power; I swam more frantically than before, trying to find where exactly her thoughts were coming from.

Percy POV:

By that point I was so worried. What was up with the lake?

_**Don't come find me you big idiots! You're putting yourselves in danger and are walking into a trap. Not your smartest move.**_

__That's my sister for you.

_**Not a chance! **_

_** I hate you so much right now!**_

_** I could really care less!**_

_** Shut up!**_

__"Father, I think I know what our problem is."

"What is it Percy?"

"Shadow got captured, again."

"Now, now Percy. Not nice to blame your sister for everything."

"No seriously."

"Well that's just perfect."

_**You are an idiot you seaweed brained tattle tail!**_

_** Congrats, Annabeth would love you for that one.**_

_** GRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

_** Awww, I love you too!**_

__I swore I heard her growling on the other end, but I cut off the connection.

"Lets go find your sister."

I couldn't have wanted to aim a hammer at my head more than I did at that moment.

Shadow POV:

_My brother is such an idiot! No wait, I'm an idiot! Why didn't I bring my dang bracelets with me! I need something sharp and pointy. I hate myself so much! UGH!_

Well, since my self-cursing was out of the way, I could focus on some sort of way to escape this place. Too bad I had never gotten the chance.

A tall, pale form entered the room. A form I knew all too well, Voldemort.

"We meet again, Shadow Nightshade." I only scowled in response. If I wasn't bound up, or so dizzy that I could barely look straight, he would have been pinned to the ground in less than five seconds.

"What do you want, Lord Voldeshorts!" That wasn't the smartest thing to say.

In a movement so fast that I was sure if I so much as blinked I would have missed it, he drew his gleaming sword. Very quickly, he made a deep cut in my neck, than proceeded with my arms, legs, and any other visible part of my body. That wasn't the best day to wear my costume.

Percy POV:

Searching blindly, I bumped into something, or someone. A battle cry was heard from it and I immediately raised riptide. I was about to slash when my father stopped me.

_**What now dad!**_

_** Look at him before you kill him, genius.**_

___Thanks for the self-esteem booster dad._

As annoyed as I was, I did what he said, and thank the gods I did.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Percy? Do you have any clue where Shadow is?"

"We are kind of in the process of that." Groaned my father.

"We may want to be in a group. It might help the search. All of us shrugged and swam forward as we embarked on our search for my sister.

Poseidon POV:

Why do all demi-gods have to be drawn to danger? Can't they just sit and watch T.V or something? Very aggravating!

Rin POV:

_That was the most fun party on the face of the planet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Even the party ponies showed up at the end! Awesome!!!!!!!!!!!! I got to use a sweet bebe gun the size of my head in the process._

I was incredibly tired so I ran in search of my parents, well-adopted parents that is. I searched throughout the entire Gryfindoor tower but I couldn't find them anywhere.

I was about to drop to the ground; tired from all the running I did, until I saw Nico a few feet ahead of me.

"NICO!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

Shocked by my incredibly random outburst, he turned to face me. His eyes widened once he saw my panicked expression.

"Rin, what is it?"

"I can't find my parents anywhere! Please help me find them!"

"Don't worry, they can't be too far off. I'm sure Shadow and Sesshomaru are fine."

We searched together until even Nico started getting nervous. Eventually we became so desperate that we brought together Kagome, InuYasha, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Annabeth to all embark on the search with them to find out where Percy, Poseidon, Sesshomaru, and Shadow mysteriously disappeared.

Sesshomaru POV:

Our search party ended up seeming pretty pointless. We couldn't find her anywhere. Even if we could see we still wouldn't be able to find her anywhere.

I was just about to suggest that we go towards the surface and see if she went back there, but then I heard a crash to the left of me. A loud boom followed afterwards.

"Owwwwwwww! Someone get me an Advil!" Percy had of course found a way to crash into a window.

"Percy, you're a genius!" I was astounded. He found a castle with an invisible barrier! There was land!

"This is why I flunk tests, being smart hurts!"

Rolling my eyes, we all leapt into the fortress. Now that I didn't have to swim, I was running for dear life. We had to find her in hear. If she wasn't hear I would be so ticked!

Eventually, we came across a door with evil mermaids guarding them.

_I really, really, really hate karma!_

My body was hunched, preparing for battle, but apparently there was no need. When they all met the glare Poseidon gave them they immediately fled. (for dear life)

Poseidon smirked, and marched forward. I slowly rose from my crouch, but froze when I heard a very high-pitched scream filled with pain.

Running faster than I bet Hermes could have done, I entered the chamber ahead of me. What I saw next made my blood boil.

Shadow was lying unconscious on the ground, with cuts and bruises covering practically every inch of her body. Percy and Poseidon immediately came to her side to heal her as best as they could.

That left me to face this evil being alone. Lord Voldemort. I was about to attack until a foul smell entered my nose. Only one smell could possibly reek so much. Naraku.

This only got me ticked off more. At that point I was incredibly thankful for my very sharp and pointy sword.

Charging at him like a bull, I raised my sword and prepared for my first swing at this incredibly evil and annoying jerk.

Voldemort simply smirked. _Why is he so smug? I'm about to chop his head off for crying out loud!_

At his feet was some sort of purple mist. Not just any mist, miasma. Like a snake, it wrapped around his entire body until all you could see was a thick cloud.

My lungs constricted from the toxic gas and I had to stop running to catch my breath. Poseidon noticed this and, while still paying attention to his daughter, purified the air around them. By the time I could catch his breath, Voldemort was nowhere to be found.

With Voldemort gone I had no choice but to one: openly let out all the profanities I had ever learned and two: go over to Shadow and see how she's doing.

"We should probably go back up to the surface." Percy sighed while his eyes were brimmed with tears. _No duh!_

Despite the stupidity of that statement, since I was still grateful for all his help, I let it drop as we all emerged to the surface.

I took Shadow in my hands bridal style as we walked along the beach. Cries of sadness and relief could be heard very closely. We looked up and saw that we had had a search party of our own. Kagome, InuYasha, Rin, Nico, Annabeth, Hermione, Harry, and Ron approached us.

When Ron saw Shadow's shivering form he took off his cloak and gave it to her as a blanket. Afterwards I thanked him.

Then, so low that I was positive that no one else but myself heard it, Shadow whispered "Thank you Sesshomaru, I love you." I looked down and saw that her eyes, which had been open for a second, had closed as she sunk once again into unconsciousness.


	10. Christmas Preperations

**Power of Friendship and Love**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

Christmas chorals could be heard all through out Hogwarts. Students were packing up for the holidays and a 7th year Slytahrin was crying on the steps down to the dungeon. Shadow happened to be walking down that way to give Snape a piece of her mind about last nights poker match. When she saw Draco Malfoy crying to himself with a look of deep anger, muttering curses silently about his father. Well time to have a bonding session. She walked up to him and spoke softly,

"Draco what's wrong? I know everyone hates your dad but you don't need to take it personally!" He looked up and his face should truth it was more then anger it was fear. Shadow was hit with sudden realization at what was going on. "Draco...come with me to my office please...your not in trouble but I want to help you." He nodded and stood up and fallowed behind her up the steps to her office. Once they got to the DA room Shadow shut the door and showed Draco to her office which had pictures of family and friends all over it. Her wand laying on her desk, the same wand as Harry Potter.

"Draco...did your dad ask you to join them?" he looked ready to kill himself. But he spoke in a shaky voice.

"Yes...he wanted more then that though he wanted me to kill Dumbledore!" He started crying harder and Shadow walked over to Draco and started rubbing his back.

"Draco...you don't have to fallow in your families foot steps...you could change for the better. How about this...I know you and Harry hate each other and he will probably curse me out once were there but, seniority rules. I'm the oldest member of the Order of the Phoenix. If you want nothing to do with your father's past, I will adopt you, you can fight Voldemort along side us. Would you prefer that?" he looked at her for a second with a look of disbelief.

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Because everyone deserves a second chance that and I can see auras you are so pure you just don't show it. Draco do you accept my invitation?" he didn't respond with words he respond with a giant hug to Shadow who hugged him back.

"Go pack your trunk...I have to go get back the 200 gallons Snape cheated me out of." for the first time in years Draco Malfoy let out a full hearted non evil laugh. Shadow smiled at him.

"Your my son now...any one who says any other way is just kidding themselves. Sesshomaru took a liking to you when he first met you. He will have no problems with this." She gave him another hug. "Now go, meet me in front of the Great Hall in about 1 hour. If you see Snape running and screaming like a little girl...my sister got here early." he smiled and headed off towards his dorm to pack his things and finally leave his past behind.

(30 min latter)

"So Draco where are you spending your holiday?" Crab asked

"That is not your concern if I'm lucky I will never see this dorm again!" and he was ported to the Great Hall by Shadow like a miracle before Crab said anything.

"You should have seen his face it was priceless!" Draco started laughing and so did Shadow. Harry ran up to Shadow and seemed to take in some facts and then turned to Draco and held out his hand.

"Welcome to the Order. I think, even if we have been enemies all this time, we can make this work. Your family now. And you remind me with this one simple act of my god father so, I welcome you with open arms!" They shook hands and for once since there 1st year smiled at one another. A smile of true friendship. Out of no where Snape's high pitched scream was heard and all three of them fell to the ground laughing.

"Andy has arrived! Will Hogwarts still be standing once her and Blade leave is open for argument!" Shadow said through a fit of laughter. Then two animals, a golden fox and black wolf, came running through the Grate hall doors. They morphed into a guy and girl. The guy was wearing black jeans and a black muscle shirt. He had shoulder length black hair. And the girl had long fiery red hair that made Ron's look pale, her hair was way longer then Shadow's , this girls hair almost touched the floor. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a red belly shirt and silver hoop earnings.

"Hey Shads! Long time no see!" the girl walked up and gave Shadow a hug. Then the guy did the same.

"Welcome, Andromeda, Blade. Nice of you to show up." Shadow looked at Harry and said something that would impact his life forever,"Harry Meet your God Mother Andromeda Morningstar." Silence was thick in the air until a young girls crying filled the air followed by a sharp smack.

"What did Nico do this time?" Harry asked. Rin ran right past the Great Hall entrance and out into the grounds. Andromeda took off after Rin and Blade went to find Nico.

"Will everything be ok...I heard Rin got angry cus Nico asked a little to much of her and she almost did what he asked..." Harry whispered to Draco.

"She is a strong girl...In my eyes she will make the right choices no doubt!" Draco said strongly. Shadow let a smile smile cross her lips as she turned a kissed Draco on the head.

"Thank You for having faith in your younger sister. I'm sure she won't mind the company around the castle. It always gets lonely there when Sesshomaru is away and I am busy. Draco, Harry go get everyone ready we are leaving as soon as this problem is solved. Dumbledore is lifting the spell so we can port out of the castle to Grimwuld place, Olympus, Hades's Palace and where ever else we are going this break." they both nodded and head off together to find everyone. They talked all the way out of the hall and Shadow knew she made the right choice.

*25 minuets later*

Everyone was in the Great Hall with their belongs and such. Rin and Nico where talking in the corner about Gods no what and Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione where chatting away at the Gryfindoor table. No one even seemed angry that Draco was there, Hermione seemed pleased that they weren't trying to murder each other and Ron seemed interested in all the stories Draco had to tell. Everyone was talking or putting stuff together for the travels ahead. Blade and Andy where speaking in rapid Japaneses. So fast not even Kagome or Sesshomaru could keep up with what they where saying. When they stopped they nodded at each other and looked at Harry and then at Nico and shrugged their shoulders and began put their trunks with the others. Shadow stepped up to the front of the Hall and got everyone's attention with a loud high pitched whistle.

"Thank you all for the cooperation this Christmas is different then previous ones. No one is going home. After the Order meeting Blade and Andromeda have been kind enough to open their homes to us all. They have a huge place on an island called Fiji in the Bahamas. There will be swimming surfing tons of food and much more. There will also be many surprises this year and we hope you all enjoy! In 15 minuets a portal to Grimwuld place will appear in the hall and please don't leaving anything behind! When the portal opens go through it at your pace! Merry Christmas!" Everyone clapped and Shadow left the stage. Kagome walked over to Andromeda and handed her the Sh-ikon No Ta-ma (Jewel of 4 souls). Andy put it around her neck and thanked Kagome. After about a half an hour everyone was at Grimwuld place walking around. All their stuff was ported to the island they would be staying on. So there was a lot more walking room.

*At Dinner*

Everyone was eating or talking around the table. Andy walked in alone which wasn't normal in the 14 hours some of the people had known her. She tapped a glass and got everyone's attention.

"Tonight I have a special gift to all of the Order and some special Demigods, Thalia thank you for coming tonight and with out further a do. Let me introduce, Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, and Bianca DiAngalo!" at that all four of those people walked in and were greeted by screams of delight. Hugs went all around. Nico was hugging his sister in a death grip telling her how much he had missed her. And Harry was trying to get out of a strangle hold his Dad and Sirius had put him in. Laughing was everywhere this was the best night of everyone's lives. After the total shock settled out people started talking more and eating as well. Sirius was talking with Draco telling him that he was proud of him choosing his own path and that he had been disowned because of it which was the best damn thing to ever happen to him which got Draco laughing and laughing hard. After dinner everyone headed through another portal to the condo Blade and Andy owned. It was more like a mansion but what ever. Percy, Shadow, Blade, and Andy all took off towards the ocean at top speed yelling a bunch of thank gods on their way. Once everyone was settled in, they all meet in the living room so Blade could go through house rules.

"OK I could care less what you people do in your rooms or anything like that. I myself have kept clean this long and I'm dating Andy so I'm pretty sure you boys can handle the 2 weeks here with the ladies. If not I'm in no way responsible for what happens with that. Help your self to what ever you want. Food always restocks itself and if there is something you want and it's no here just think about it and it will appear. In the basement is the entertainment system all the video games and whatnot is down there. They ocean is right out the door. The town is not to far away. Ladies if you have a boyfriend don't go their with them. Bad idea. Lots of perverted guys down there. Either way enjoy yourselves and have a blast!" a lot of the guys started clapping and cheering and some of the girls where scotching closer to there boy friends. Life was about to become fun very very fun!

R&R ppl! Sry it took so long to get up I had some troubles here and there FYI this Chappy is dedicated to my Boy Friend on the 14th is our one month anniversary! I'm happy and I hope he is to! (my bf is one of my co-writters guys...he was the one I wasn't able to meet with that often use your heads!)


	11. Cornered by Mortels

**Chapter 11**

**Cornered by Mortals **

**Disclaimer: the only things I own are Andy, Shadow and partly Blade!**

The next day things got a little depressing. Everyone had been up for a while, it was 10 am and sunny out. But that mood wasn't with everyone. For the last 15 minutes Blade and Andy had be arguing out on the porch. And now Andy was crying the last thing everyone heard was Andy yelling, "Fine! I'll leave if that's how you feel! I'll go find some one who _really_ cares!" and she stormed off of the porch. But before she had even gotten down the steps Blade snarled,

"We'll all be better off with out you around." She froze and looked back at him with a look of betrayal in her eyes.

"I knew you never really loved me..." and she took off running toward the town. Blade stood there for a few seconds in total shock. He just shook his head and walked into the house. Right that second Shadow walked up and smacked hard across the face and cursed at him in Greek. Annabeth, Percy, Nico and Bianca looked totally shocked. And Shadow walked back up to her room. Percy and Nico ran out and went to find Andy.

Andy's POV

As I walked up the empty street I tried to imagine a time when Blade and I never fought but it was impossible. I saw a group of guys up ahead. I remembered what Blade had said to me, _We'll all be better off with out you around. _I winced and continued to walk. One of the guys stepped in front of me and said,

"What's a cute girl like you doing walking around all alone?" he seemed a little scary...I mean he had a gun in his hand and I wasn't the best with fighting off men. Ya I'm not human but we have rules to fallow so I said in a level voice.

"I'm walking around, so if you could please let me pass so I could head home that would be wonderful." I walked past him, but all 6 guys circled around me. My eyes widened. I should have realized these guys were in a gang. I am such an idiot when I'm depressed!

"Sorry honey but your not going any where..." With out warning one of the guys behind me pulled a knife and held it to my throat. And another guy walked toward me.

"We don't let hot woman go by...not with out paying that is." he said menacingly. He put his hand on my check but I yanked away. The guy holding the knife shoved it into my throat and I whimpered in pain. I felt my blood running down my neck I was scared and alone.

Percy's POV

We were flying on Black Jack trying to find Andy when Nico let out a gasp.

"Look down there! Andy's in trouble we have to warn Blade!" Well ain't that the truth. She was being held by a guy with a knife at her throat and surrounded by 5 other guys.

"Fuck...Black Jack! Head back to Blade!" he took of toward the beach and I saw Blade sitting on the sand. He looked angry with himself. Once we landed I hopped off Black Jack fallowed by Nico.

"Blade! Andy's in trouble!" he jumped to his feet and ran over to me.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Some guys in town have her surrounded, they must be gangsters. There is about 6 of them. One of them is holding Andy with a knife at her throat! Dude they have guns!" Nico yelled franticly. His eyes widened.

"Go back to the condo...I'll get Andy..." he took of running leaving us behind.

Andy's POV

"Now whore, you can either cooperate with us or die..." He held the gun to my head and tears started flowing down my cheeks. I was about to be killed...when I didn't answer the guy with the knife sliced my throat. I let out a scream of pain and fell to my knees. The guy with the gun laughed at my suffering. As I tried to get back up he grabbed me by the arm and pushed me into an abandoned building which must have been their hide out or something. He throw me on the ground and I whimpered in pain again. All the guys just laughed. I stood up shaking trying to keep my balance. I had lost a lot of blood all ready.

"All right bitch...you have two choices...1 you do what we say and live...or 2 refuse and die!" the leader snarled and aimed his gun at me. I was scared. I didn't no what to do. When I didn't answer the guy got annoyed and signaled one of his buddies. He walked up to me and made a cut straight across my chest. I screamed in total agony as I feel to the ground holding my chest.

"Bastard!" I yelled. And then it happened. He shot me...right in the chest. And as I screamed in pain and fell to the ground on my side, I heard some one yell,

"ANDY! NO!" I was consensuses still so I saw that it was Blade. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at the guy who had shot me.

"YOU JUST GOT AN INSTANT DEATH WISH!" he ran at the guy with extreme speed and stabbed him in the chest. All the other guys took off running. Blade ran over to me. And fell to his knees.

"I'm so sorry Andy...please forgive me..." he pulled me into his arms. I felt his tears in my hair. He looked me in the eyes and kissed me my arms rapped around his neck.

Blade's POV

As she kissed me I could feel her heart was slowing down. But what happened next was something that I had always dreaded would happen. As she kissed me her arms around my neck went totally slack and started to fall. Her body went cold and her eyes closed as death took hold of her.

"Andy...no...PLEASE NO!" My eyes where filled with tears as I held her lifeless body in my arms. She died thinking I didn't love her. How could I let this happen!

"Andy! Please come back!" I pleaded pointlessly. I pulled her closer into my arms. My face in her hair. I mumbled, "Andy...I'm so sorry...I can't live without you Andy your my life...if your gone...I should be too..." my tears kept coming. I held her close wishing I could be dead instead of her. She was dead and it was all my fault. I couldn't live with this mistake. If she is gone, I should join her.

"Andy...I refuse to fall in love with another woman...your the only one for me! I drove you away! I can never forgive my self! Your dead because of me!" I laded her body on the ground. I couldn't look at her...this was all my fault. My tears wouldn't stop coming. I felt terrible. After gaining some composer I picked her up in my arms and ported us back to the condo. Percy and Nico must have told everyone because they all came running out to see if we were ok. But the worse part was Poseidon was there. He always hated me for falling in love with his daughter. I was truly a Son of Hades but he put up with me because of Andy. Now...who knows what will happen. Nico stopped abruptly and held Percy back, who just looked at Nico's terrified expression and understood.

"Why?" he asked me pleadingly. As I walked forward with Andy's body in my arms my emotions took over. I feel to my knees and held her close. I didn't want to let her go. I didn't want to believe she was gone beyond my reach. My tears went through her hair. She couldn't be gone...it wasn't possible! Poseidon walked forward and said in a deadly voice,

"I hope your happy that you killed her!" he turned to walk away, but I laid Andy's body on the sand gently and yelled back at him.

"I'M DEVESTATED! SHE WAS MY LIFE AND NOW SHE'S GONE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M HAPPY!" I drew my sword and pointed it at him tears still falling down my cheeks.

As he turned to say some thing, his eyes widened. I turned around to see that Andy's body was shimmering gold. A beautiful woman, that looked almost like her, was standing above Andy. She touched her head and all her injury's began to heal. When the light went out Andy started coughing. I ran over and knelt beside her.

"Blade...?" She asked hopefully.

"Andy...I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!" she put her finger to my lips to hush me.

"It's ok...you came for me...that's all that matters." she hugged me and I held her close.

"Please never scare me like that again...I can't live with out you..." she looked into my eyes with understanding.

"I can't live with out you either..." I helped her up so she was on her feet. I looked into her eyes. And I kissed her. Her arms went around my neck and I held her close. Everyone one headed back into the house except us. We stayed on the beach. As we watched the sun set, I held Andy in my arms. Her head lining against my chest. She spoke softly,

"I'm sorry for scaring you..." I shook my head.

"I put you in danger...I'm not worthy of your attention." she laughed.

"No you are...because you truly love me...i heard everything you said...I had no idea you loved me that much..."

"I do...Andy...I want to be with you forever...but are you sure you want to be with me forever as well."

"Blade Morningstar...how could you even ask such a thing...I love you so much...that's all I ever wanted was to spend the rest of my life with you." she smiled up at me. I could tell she was tired. And so was I, we yawned in union and laughed.

"I think it's time to get some sleep don't you?" she asked and stood up to head to her room. I grabbed her hand.

"I do...but where are you going?"

"To my room where else?"

"O come on...are you serious after what happened today are you really going to deny your feelings any more?"

"I'm not...I never did...it's you that needs to admit your feelings..." she took her hand from me and started to walk away. I felt a twing of guilt. She was right I was the one who never admitted how I felt. I was the one who was denying that I wanted her. As she walked away a yelled...

"Andromeda! Will you be my mate?" she froze in her steeps. I had no idea if she was happy or angry. But she turned and tackled me in a hug.

"yes...i will..." she murmured into my shirt. I picked her up in my arms and carried her inside. When we got to my room I opened the door and slammed it shut. A sign appeared on it saying,

_**Disturb us and Die**_

the last words out of out mouths were,

"I love you."

**R&R People!**

**Ya he wasn't lieing about still being clean! Incredible huh? Well thanks for the views and see ya next time!**


	12. Who is Santa

**Chapter 12**

**Who is Santa?**

**Disclaimer I own nothing of...Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Inuyasha or anything else at that matter! **

This chapter is written by TwilightDisney556 but all ideas for this chapter are from myself. XD

Rin POV

Hades's palace didn't look anything like a fortress to the underworld underworld. Everywhere I would glance I saw vibrant reds and greens. Mom and Aunt Andy went all out with the decorations.

What caught my eye though, was the jolly old Saint Nick doll. The poor doll was decapitated with it's severed head on fire on a stick. Gee, I wonder who did that.

"Rin!" My head whipped around to see that my dad was calling my name. Running all the way down the hall I met up with him.

When I was face to face with my father; it took all I had not to double over in laughter. If you can picture my father, mighty demon guy, dressed in a red Christmas sweater with a picture of Rudolf on the front than you know the exact situation I was in.

My father raised his eyebrow at me but I just shook my head. He shrugged it off and grabbed my hand to lead me to his and my mother's room.

Mom was sitting on the bed with her hands in her lap. Dad went to stand by my mother and put his arm around her.

"Rin close the door, please." I nodded at my father and did as he said. When I turned around my mom started talking.

"Rin, honey, we've been thinking long and hard about what to get you for Christmas." A wide smile spread across my face. In my defense, I thought they were going to get me a car or something and I was fantasizing how fast I could get that thing to go. Before my imagination could get too out of hand, mom continued.

"We've decided that you're old enough, so we're turning you into a full demon." If possible, my smile went even bigger. I probably looked like some twisted version of the joker at the moment but I really didn't care.

"Really?"

"Yes. You're grown up now, and we think that you've certainly earned it. I-" Dad would've finished his sentence had I not practically squeezed the life out of him with my hug.

Chuckling, he gently pried my fingers off of him and prevented me from bouncing.

"Alright then." I would like to say I acted all mature while waiting, but that would be a lie. My fingers were twitching and the jumping was back!

Both my parents rested their hands on top of each other at the crown of my head. Suddenly I felt a jolt, as if electricity was coursing its way through my veins. Warmth seemed to surround me and I was glowing, literally. Golden light illuminated the room so bright that mom and dad had to keep their eyes shut.

As fast as it started; it ended. With wide eyes, I glanced at my parents. Seeing the proud looking smiles on their faces was too contagious so I grinned along with them. Leaping from where I was previously standing I went to face the mirror.

A gasp escaped my lips at my reflection. My new silver hair was waist length with black highlights. I loved it!

Hugging my parents as tightly as humanly, or I guess now demonly possible, I raced out of the room to look for Nico.

I saw him at the edge of the hallway talking to Harry. "Nico!"

Nico turned to face me, his eyes went wide, and I could've sworn I saw saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. This could take a while to get used to.

Harry POV

"Are you sure you want to do that, man?" asked Nico. I was about to reply when Rin came running down the hall. She called Nico and he got this lost puppy look in his eyes. He didn't look like he would be able to speak full words for a while so I took off on my own.

Finally I found Bianca in the library. My palms got sweaty and started shaking. Yeah, I can handle facing a guy intending on torturing me to death but I can't face a seventeen year old girl.

"Bianca." When she saw it was me talking to her she smiled. Well, that helped my nerves...NOT!

"Well...I was just wondering if you would...uhm...go out with me?" I couldn't look her in the eyes so I just kept them glued to my shoes.

"I thought you would never ask!" Wait, WHAT! She ran into my arms and I started to question her sanity. Before I could think of the matter any more though, Hades started attacking me and I ran for the hills. Well that's great. I bet I looked like such a stud running away from her dad.

Uncle Fluffy POV (a.k.a Sesshomaru)

My wife, Shadow went to hang out with a bunch of her girl friends so I was on my own. My thoughts were purely focused on my daughter's reaction to her Christmas present. She inherited both her mother's and my hair.

My thoughts stopped short when I entered Rin's room and saw her making out with Nico. WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE!

A furious growl erupted from my chest. Nico was so surprised that he fell head first, backwards off the bed. He quickly scrambled out of the room and I only had one thought on my mind, I need to get a tazer.

Jaken POV

Tonight was going to be our Christmas party. Being the cool guy I am I arrived about 15 minutes late. When I arrived everyone was drinking some sort of applejuice. Well, that's no fun! Quickly I spiked the punch bowl, my only thoughts were, this is going to be awesome!

Lily POV

I came to the Christmas party and it was definitely not what I expected. Everyone was walking like penguins, my husband was dressed as barney with many people hitting him with baseball bats, Ron with tacos in his armpits, Percy leading his bunny hop line into tables, suspicous smells were coming off of Hermione, and Rin jumping on people's heads yelling at them to worship the telletubies.

After about two hours everyone was in bed and asleep. When my head rested on the pillow my only thought was 'I think I was better off dead'.

Draco POV

A few hours after that party I had the most wicked hangover ever. Just as I was spewing my guts out in the toilet I heard rapid footsteps behind me. Looking up weakly I saw it was Ginny Weasly. Great, I have a crush on her and she gets too see me soaked in my own puke, perfect.

"So Draco, where are we going on our date tonight?" Huh?

"Excuse me?"

"Last night, at the Christmas party you asked me out, remember?" Well, I certainly didn't remember, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Yeah, um, how about in the dining hall and 7:00?"

Her eyes sparkled. "See you then." With that she winked at me and walked away.

At least her dad wasn't going to attack me

Grover POV

Mr. Weasly hired me as a spy. I'm sure he'll love to hear about Ginny's new date. I smiled; this was going to be very funny.

Sango POV

We just got back from the futile era and decided to come over to Hades's palace for Christmas. The whole trip was very annoying and Miroku didn't know how to keep his hands to himself. I would have thought he would realize by now that any wrong move earns a whack on the head but whatever!

When we arrived everyone saw us and basically tackled us to the ground. Shadow, Andy, and Tonks invited me to head to the underworld hot springs and I gladly excepted, leaving Miroku to take care of our luggage.

The hot springs were absolutely luxurious! Shadow was telling us about how her husband was so sweet and caring for Rin today when they gave her her Christmas gift. Then, when I was saying how I was starting to like Miroku much more I hear the trees rustle.

All of us jumped out of the water to try and find who ever was trespassing on our girl time. Guess who it was...Miroku. Let's just say we had a lot of fun chasing him around the underworld with giant baseball bats.

Just when I almost caught up to Miroku I froze in place. I saw Shippo making out with a female fox. Hanging around these people during the holidays was so weird!

Sirius POV

My foot was tapping impatiently. This was the first time I got to celebrate Christmas in a long time and I just had to see Santa. Sitting cross-legged in my footsy pajamas I eagerly waited for Santa to come. That was when I heard a bunch of bells.

Leaping out of my bed, I ran down the stairs. Sure enough, Santa was there, unloading presents. I was about to try and get his attention but I froze in place.

I froze because I saw Santa's face. Hades was Santa! Having my child like dreams ruined I told Lily that Hades was Santa. She just told me I had too much to drink last night and to go to sleep. Geez, a grown man in footsy pajamas gets no respect!


	13. The First Step

**Power and Friendship of Love**

**Chapter 13**

**The First Step**

Andy: So you finally updated?

Me: O give it a rest...at least I'm not gonna get captured...

Blade: huh?

Me: shit...well...I don't own anything. And I'm sorry for not updating lots of stuff has happened.

David: She has a point.

Me: -blushes- Yup...I met the guy of my dreams. Enjoy the story.

Kronos's POV

I sat at a table with Voldemort and Narku dicuseing plans to start the war.

"We could just attack them." Voldemort said taping his wand on the table. I rolled my eyes,

"Wont work...but we could...take a hosstage..." I said smirking a new thought poping into my head.

"O? and how will we do that? That stupid Fox bitch is with them!" Narku growled. I laughed.

"Exactly..."

Andy's PoV

I was walking around the primiter of the Forbiden Forest. Blade and I had come back to Hogwarts with everyone else. Knowing it would be best for everyone to be in the same area when the first strike was launched. It had been two weeks since the end of Christmas brake and nothing had happened.

"Some one help!" I jumped when I heard a girls voice. I looked over to see a 5th year being chased by wolves. I growled and transformed into my wolf form and took off in a sprint. I saw her fall and the wolf go to pounce.

"AAAA!" she screamed throwing her hands up over her face. I jumped over her head and pined the wolf down on its back.

"Go." I growled in dog toung. The wolf yelped and Iet him up. The three wolves took back into the woods. I transformed back and helped the girl up.

"You ok?" the girl let out a hallow laugh.

"You stupid fox..." I pulled my hand back but it was to late. Before I knew what happened my whole world went black.

Sesshomaru's PoV

I was sitting at my desk while my class took a test. I had a strange feeling things were about to go down hill. It felt to much like the calm before the storm. Right at that moment 2 people who I hadnt known (I don't think anyone knew they were here) were here burst into my class.

"ANDROMADA'S BEEN CAPTURED!" screamed Demona. My jaw droped and then my class went into histarcs.

"SHUT UP!" Linkis screamed. And everyone shut up and looked at him. Bless his soul he is good.

"Class dismissed go back to ur common rooms. All except those in the _Order_." I said order in greek. Everyone left but Pecy and co. and Harry and co. (which incuded Draco now.)

"Short notice intro's, this is Linkis and Demona." they all noded."and these guys are..." Linkis put his hand up. He is the only guy, demon, human, or any other, I would let silence me.

"We know them. Some better then others but none the less, we know them." I noded expecting it. Blade came bursting in the next second with Shadow and Rin at his heals.

"I can't sense Andy! Whats going on...wtf Linkis?" Blade started out woried and ended extreamly counfused. Shadow pulled Demona into a hug and then looked around worried.

"Where is Andy?" Linkis growled. And everyone looked at him. He turned around in a sharp 180 and was faceing the window. All of us looked to see Kronos in the window. Well...the mist around the window. It seemed thanks to Narku and Voldemort he could change his body so he looked thike a 20 year old guy, exapt the gold eyes.

"Her caring nature was her downfall," he started smugly,"Were gonna do a certin ritual...to take _the light_..." I stiffend. And noticed the other 4 eldest demons did as well. We knew all to well what the light was. "If her body is still intact you can have that..." he smirked at Blade's hurt expression and then frowned as he saw his eyes go blood red.

"You. Lay. One. Hand. On. My. Mate. And I will destroy you!" he growled out through cleanched teeth. Kronos smirked at this.

"If you don't want her worse then killed I would be carefull what you say Blade." Blade lost it and threw his sword at the window braking the connection and shatering the window. He countiued to growl deep in his throut.

"We will save her Blade. Calm down brother..." Demona squeezed his shoulder and he closed his eyes taking a calming breath.

"Promise me...promise me she will be ok..." no one said anything and he pulled out of his sisters grip walking out of the room and slaming the door behind him. Demona looked strikin and Linkis finally spoke up.

"The battle has begun. We have to get ready."

Andy's POV

I started coming to and the first thing I noticed was the fact I was laying on something cold and hard.

"Ugh...were the hell am I?" I asked weakly. I tried to move my arms and found they were bound as well as my legs. "What the hell..."

"A...our guest has awakend..." I growled.

"Show yourself bastards!" without warning I felt shots of pain through my body and screamed.

"Dont start getting all angry..." the pain stoped and I felt a hand on my cheek and looked up into Voldemorts face.

"Get your hands off me Tom!" I shouted. He slaped me and I growled.

"Watch your mouth! The ceramony will be starting in less then a day. We want you alive when we rip your powers out of you." he laughed and vanished. I felt tears fill in my eyes. Not cause I could die. Sadly, I was totally fine with that. No I cried because if they got my powers...four worlds would be destroyed...and if they also got Blade's...even more would suffer. I growled at the fact I couldnt do anything and cried for the familes I had in the other worlds. If I didn't get out of here...they woud all be doomed. And I couldn't let that happen. But then I was struck by elactricty and I couldn't tell how much I screamed or how long it lasted all I knew was that after it ended I heard Blade's voice through our mind link.

"Andy...where are you...please...don't let them take it..." and I blacked out

**R&R PEOPLE!**

**I'm sorry I took so long to review. Though I did miss you so very much! I had extream writers block, and then a lot of crap came up. I do have a poll though. I'm gonna write some one shots all of which will be lemons. You see, my friend thinks I'm good with lemons so her are the parings I can do:**

**Andromada and Blade**

**Linkis and Demona**

**Shadow and Sesshomaru**

**Sesshomaru and Kagome**

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

**Harry and Ginny**

**Ginny and Draco**

**Hermione and Snape (I want to do a story on them as well)**

**You can also request parings. Love you all!**


	14. Forgiveness and Old Friends

**Chapter 14**

**You have got to be kidding me!**

**Me: I'm updating again!**

**Andy: you have a lot of making up to do**

**Me: Shut up...-rubs templs-**

**David: -pats her head earning a glare- well we also have an anoncement..**

**Andy: That we do.**

**Me: we all know that at one point my co writer was ichigoman29, so you all know our Blade's are to different ones. So we have no counfusesions. Love you all.**

**David: WAIT! -everyone looks at him- what? We dont own anything. **

Harry's PoV

I ran after Blade and finally had enough of chasing him and shouted,

"Stupify!" it shot at him but did nothing he stoped and turned around.

"Blade can I talk to you for a sec? Why sure Harry!" he glarred but then chuckled. "Nice wandless magic dude. But I've got to see if I can round some help up." I nodded

"Who you calling?" I said looking at a horn he was pulling out of his pocket. He smirked.

"A few old friends 4 to be exact." he blew into the horn and he graped the collar of my shirt as we were both transported somewhere else.

Andy's PoV

I blew my bloody bangs out of my face and countinued to throw curses in every lanuge I knew. They had let Bellatrix have fun tourtering me and now I was pissed. The chains restraining me started sizeling and I laughed under my breath as the chains broke. I jumped up and came face to face with Kronos.

"Hello Andromada..." and I kneed him in the little Kronos and he feel to the ground curseing.

"I know I'm a bitch. Point taken." I grabed my swords. And took off. "Don't piss of a fox." I muttered smilling and just kept runing. Then I stoped as a shock wave went through my body. I growled and noticed there was something akin to a shock coller on my ankel.

"Going somewhere Andromada?" I turned around and found scarlet eyes looking at me.

"Dont challenge me!" he sighed and took out his wand out and shot at the ankel bracelet and it shouted. I looked shocked at him and he gave a small smile. "Who'd you kill that I love?" I said amuzed. He shook his head.

"I owe you. You know that. Look...kill me." I just stood there. I couldn't process this.

"what?"

"Kill me Andromada. Kill me. I may not like Albus or Harry. But I care about the wizarding world. They want to destroy everything! Kill me, set them back a step." I took out my wand and aimed it at him.

"You made a good chocie. _Lazina larana_. You have my blessings. Avadra Kadbra!" the green light hit him squre in the chest. I sighed as his body fell to the ground and waved my wand in a relic desigen and his body vanished. I apparted away and feel infront of 6 people and the last thing I heard was,

"I thought you said she was missing?" and a loud slap before I blacked out from exgostion.

Blade's PoV

After I smacked Edmund in the back of the head I picked up Andy's body and walked toward the hospital wing.

"He has a point. You dragged us out of a meeting with Caspin and Aslan." Peter ducked his brothers punch and I sighed. Lord help us. Lucy ran up next to me.

"Will she be ok?" she asked looking worrily at Andy's wounds

"She will be fine. She seems tired is all. Thank gods thats all..." I whispered the last half and when we finally got to the hospital wing I saw Madam Pomfry.

"Madam Pomfry do you have a energy replanishing postion?" she turned to answer and saw Andy in my arms and went into mother mode on me.

"Blade Morningstar! Place that poor girl on a bed so I can check for wounds! And I need to make sure that scar on your back has stoped eminating dark energy." I started daggers when Peter started snickering at me which promptly shut him up.

"Yes Madam Pomfry." I placed and on an empty cot and sat down on the one next to her. Lucy walked over to Madam Pomfry,

"Is there any one with life threating injures?" she asked. I gave a smile at that knowing she'd use the butterfly essens.

"Well...not that you could help...but that young lady was hexed threw the stomach and no one can heal her." Pomfry looked at a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes crying in pain as her friends tried to comfort her. Lucky strode over with her head held high and smiled at the girl.

"Whats your name miss?" she asked sweetly. Even near death Lucy could make you feel warm.

"S-savahna..." she said through tears. Lucy noded and took out her vile with the butterfly essences. Pomfry went to stop Lu but I grabed her hand and smiled.

"Well Savahna I want to give you some help. Can you open your mouth for me?" the girl looked unsure but did so anyway. Lu droped a few drips of the essences in the girls mouth and a few into the wound of her stomach which started to close. The girl gave a chocked breath. But then her eyes seemed to widen as she put her hand on her stomach to see the wound healed.

"There you go. Now all you need is some rest and a blood replenishing potion and you'll be good as new!" Lucy smiled and went to turn away only to find a first year boy hug her.

"Thank you for saving my sister." she smiled at the boy and gave him a hug walking back over to madam Pomfry who looked shocked.

"How did you heal her?" she whispered. Lucy smiled,

"Butterfly essence can heal any wound."

"So...I guess we have a war on our hands and you needed some help?" asked Edmund looking out the window watching some centurs run through the trees. I noded grimly.

"I hate to do this to you but we need help." I said. Susan sat down next to me and put a arm on around my shoulder.

"Were family, and thats what family does but can we bring Caspin?" Peter groaned. I had a fealing the to were dating and he didn't want him here so of corce...

"Of corce Susan go get him!" I smirked and opened a portal for her once she went through Peter tunred to me and half yelled.

"You fuckin instiagator!" and walked out only to bump into Luna.

"Sorry sir." she said the same dreamy look she always wore on. But her eyes now held pain from seeing so much deeth Peter nodded.

"No prob...just needed to get away from mister high and mighty!" the last part was harsh and I winced.

"Blade has everyones best intentions in mind. You may think he is bad for some reason but I think it may be a matter of scared pride instead of you not likeing him." She strode past him and I saw him get this lost puppy dog look in his eyes that I always saw Sesshomaru wear around Shadow and something told me they would end up togher. Probly insticts. Which I need to listen to offten. Pomfry walked up to me.

"Take your shirt off so I can check your back." I grmiced but did so. I had more fuckin battle scars then anyone except maybe Andy. Pomfry looked at the scar going down my spin that I had recived the first time I fought Naraku.

"Is it ok?" I asked

"Its fine. It has stoped imanating black magic so you should be fine." I nodded pulling my shirt on when I heard a groan of pain.

"Fuck...I sware that bitch is first to go..." Andy sat up only to be tackled in a hug by Susan and Lucy. Susan had just jumped through the portal with Caspin. I shut the portal.

"Carefull. I don't need her injured anymore then she is." I said protectivly when Ed and Petter hugged her.

"Hey guys. O is this Caspin?" she asked looking at the poor counfused teen. Susan walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Yes. Caspin I'd like you to meet Andromada and Blade. They were 2 of the 4 first Kings and Queens of Narnia." his eyes widend and he bowed. I couldnt help but laugh.

"Dont kid. We gave up those tittels. To these four kids. Any who I think its time to call a war meeting..." Everyone nodded and knew that it was what needed to be done.

**R&R People! I'm sorry about taking so long. I will be with my Dad for part of Christmas brake and he lives 5 hours away so ill type in the care and then upload probly 2 chapters. I love you all. I think you guys are great. When I signed up for fanfiction 1 year ago I never expected to get any reviews or any auther subsribtions or such. It was just for fun. So seeing you guys reviewing makes me feel awesome! thanks so much! **


	15. The Fallen

**Chapter 15**

**Fallen Friends**

**Diclamer:**

**Me:I don't own crap...its so sad...**

Andy's POV

I sat at the table in the room of requrment taping my nails on the table. We were brain storming ideas to attack Kronos and Naraku. Blade and Peter couldnt agree on crap and I was sure if their lives depended on it they couldnt agree. And gods know right now it kinda does. Then I heard my name mentioned in a setence with love and more then you and I snaped.

"YOU TWO ARE UNBELIVABLE! CALL ME WHEN YOU CAN ACT YOUR FUCKIN AGE!" I stormed out of the room fully pissed and slamed the door behind me. I felt like crying so I ran toward the prefects bathroom with out looking back blocking my secnt and aura.

Demona's POV

Twitch

Twitch

SMACK!

"YOU FUCKIN IDIOTS! YOU MADE HER RUN OUT! NEITHER OF YOU DESERVE HER!" I screamed angerily after smacking both of them. Then Blade let out a strangled scream falling to his knees and griping his neck. I made out Andy's scream in the destince and then the castle shook.

"Whats happening!" Annabeth yelled trying to stay standing. I saw Blade's aura flicker and then he fell to the ground unconsous. There was one more strangled scream in the distence and Andy's aura flared and I heard her body fall to the ground. Sesshomaru ran over to Blade's body and his eyes widened and he backed away from his body.

"His mating mark...is...gone..." everyone's breath was caught in their throught.

"That's...imposbile! You told us before! A demon's mating mark can never be removed unless a possinous potion is injected into one of the mates...o no..." Susen whispered the last part.

"But that means their both..." Lucy's eyes filled with tears. Peter stood in shock as Demona walked over and put her hand on her brother's chest and tears filling her eyes.

"He's dead..." Everyone's eyes widened. Shadow ran out and came back a few seconds latter with Andy in her arms. She laid her next to Blade.

"She's dead as well..." Shadow whispered tears falling down her cheeks silently. There was an angered scream from Peter and he fell to his knees next to Blade's body.

"I'm sorry...so sorry...you didn't deserve this." he muttered, then his voice rose full with venom and anger, "Were going to kill them...or die trying! We must avenge them!" Harry nodded.

"They will not get away with this!" everyone noded. The room shifted so there were two open coffens one red the other black. Soft candels light the room and floated around the coffens. Sesshomaru picked up Blade's body and Shadow picked up Andy's body. Both of them placed in the coffens. Demona put her hands up muttering a protective chant so their bodies wouldn't be desturped.

"We all have our own reasons to fight the enamy. But now we also have a common one. To avenge to fallen friends." everyone noded once more. Sadness and a sense of anger was in the air. And everyone had the same question. What now?

**R&R people! Sry for the late update. I didn't get any reviews so I just waited. That and I had writers block! Alright tata for now!**


	16. Idiots can make everything better

**Idiots Can Make Everything Beter**

**Me: hi people! -meets a bunch of glares and ducks a flying chair-**

**Kagaome: -sweat drops- you should have expected that**

**Shiro: You'r worse then king...**

**Me: Your in the wrong story you fool...**

**Shiro: -evil glint in his eyes- or am I?**

**Me: Whatever Kags do it**

**Kagome: Andromada-Morningstar owns nothing if she did she would be in the bahamas living large**

**I'm so sorry. I should have updated sooner. I had some seirous writers block and had to bring my grades up. But I'm hear now! Though it doesnt make updating this late right...well here is the final chapter in this story! There will be a sequel but it is in the stages of being written! I'm gonna write the first few chapters before I upload it. I'll add an authors note to this story to anounce it. And now on with the story!**

Seven days. Seven days of saddness. Seven days of mourning. Seven days since Andromada and Blade died. It seemed everyone in Hogwarts had been effected in their own ways. Shadow and Sesshomaru had lost a sister and good friend. The Order had lost a friend and meamber. Susan, Peter, Edmund and Lucy lost metors and friends. It varied. But the sense of saddness was around. Except for some Slytherins. Which would explain the comotion that was taking place now.

"How dare you insult her!" hissed Harry while he had a random Slytherin pined against a wall for insulting Andromada.

"So? She wasn't all that powerfull or strong. The slut was lucky to have lived as long as she had!" snaped out the guy. Harry tightend his hand on the guys throat totally intent on choking him until someone grabed his ear.

"Ow ow owwwww!" he got pulled by his ear toward the DADA class room leaving a bewilldered Slytherin on the ground rubbing his throat.

"Who the hell was that pale guy..."

0o0o0o

Harry got tossed into the room where for the first time in weeks everyone who knew Andromada and Blade where smilling and laughing.

"Bout time Harry!" Draco said

"Whats going on...and who the hell are you!" Harry said turing on the poor albino who had dragged him there.

"Shessh dude calm yourself! My name is Shirosaki now don't yell!" the albino snaped.

"And he came with good news!" said Lucy

"Well mostly..." whispered Shadow. Everyone soon became seirous.

"Ya...well she has a point..." said Shiro

"Look Andromada and Blade never died. They left their bodies and became soul reapers or deathgods. After all they use to be Captins. The thing is...when they did...they put Kronos and Naraku into a decade sleep. Its called that beacause it can go on for decades as long as they don't return to their bodies." Shadow said.

"Ya thats basicly it. They would apoligize...but right now they need to stay in the Soul Socity and get things in order." Shiro said.

"When will we see them again?" asked Susan

"When they can leave the Soul Socity." Shiro said.

"Well its nice to know they are alive." Hermion said.

"Still...when Kronos and Narku wake up we will need to fight. And we cant be unprepared." Sesshomaru said.

"So with the reprive we have been givin we need to plan things out." Shadow said. Shiro watched them all interact and wondered if Captin knew how respected she was.

"Well people I have to go. I'll be back soon with news but that wont be for some time. I'll tell them you said hi." Shiro swung his sword into the air opening a gate. "See ya." he walked through the gate closeing behind him.

"In time we will need to come together again...but for now we need too go on with our lives." Shadow said.

"Friends forever..." whispered Edmund. Everyone nodded.

"We will get through this. No matter what." said Shadow.

**AN: Thats the end. Yes as I said in the beginning there will be a sequl. I will put an authors note up to say its up. See ya then and thanks for reading!**


	17. AN

AN:

Well good readers of Power and Friendship of Love, I'm doing a rewrite of this and its literlley called Power of Friendship and Love Re-Write! Plz review and all on that :D


	18. AN! Important!

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry to say that _**Power and Friendship of Love **_has ended. I'm sorry but I see no point in going forward with it, I just don't see where its going. It was one of the first stories I wrote , and I think now I can do better. So for the readers who would be intresested in a Bleach, Harry Potter cross-over I have begun a new story called _**A Chance for Change**_. I'm sorry once again for those who wanted me to countinue but I just can't think of anything more. I will keep the story up, but there will be no more updates. Thank you for your patiants and Reviews.

Sincerely,

Andromada-Morningstar


End file.
